


The Fluffening

by Salticbae



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gigglebug look at this, Happy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salticbae/pseuds/Salticbae
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Malroth and the builder (gender-neutral terms used). These will all be fluff-based one-shots, just cute little things. Angst isn't my strong suit but some might be a kind of angst then fluff scenario. All happy endings.
Relationships: Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Male Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Angsty Fluff: Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go. All my fluff stories in one centralized area. Enjoy

The builder’s eyes shot up, tears already streaming down their cheeks as they breathed heavily. They were shaking and absolutely terrified as they reached a handover, looking for a familiar warmth that was always next to them. When they didn’t find what they were looking for, their stress only increased.

“Malroth?” The builder’s voice was hoarse for some reason, possibly from screaming in their sleep. The dream…nightmare they had…it felt so real to them. Like they had lost him all over again. They were beginning to hyperventilate as they held their chest, looking down at their lap. Their hands scrunched into the soft sheets beneath them as they let out a choked sob.

“Mal!” They called out louder, looking around the room, not seeing him anywhere. Never before had their house felt so empty and vast. It was like their bedroom had gotten ten times bigger, being filled with nothing but a voice of darkness. They wiped the tears from their eyes, still shaking as they got out of the bed.

Their feet hit the cold floor beneath them, sending shivers down their spine. They grabbed hold of the blanket that was on top of them, opting to just drag it behind them. They went for a small stuffed bunnicorn on the bed as a minor form of comfort as they searched the room. They were terrified.

They took a couple of shaky steps, not knowing what to do before quickly heading out of the cold bedroom into the dimly lit hallway. They quickly searched the other rooms, calling out for Malroth as they went through. He always heard them, it was rare that he didn’t. He had such sensitive hearing after all.

Dread began filling the pit of their stomach as they continued looking again, searching in the most random places around the house. They hoped that maybe he was playing some kind of sick and cruel joke on them. Still, even he’d hear the desperation lacing their voice as they kept calling out.

The builder just stood in the middle of the empty house, wrapped in a blanket, bunnicorn in hand. They almost broke down into a puddle of tears but decided they needed to find him. Worst-case scenarios began scrolling through their mind, the thought of Malroth possibly getting kidnapped or leaving them kept playing. The builder didn’t throw on a jacket or put on shoes as they ran out of the house.

The cold grass tickled their feet as they ran through the large open area. The builder cursed themselves for living so far away from any of their villages. At the time, it felt like a great idea, just to have some privacy to do whatever they wanted, build whatever they wanted. Now it made it seem so lonely as they ran through the forest they crafted by themselves.

They heard some ghosts around them, but they just kept running, chest heaving as tears kept spilling from their eyes. They needed to head somewhere with lots of light, somewhere safe. The closest area would be the outdoor spa they made for themselves and Malroth. They began in the direction, hoping the ghosts would just leave them alone already.

Once they saw the lights of the spa, their hearts soared, and they walked into the light. Once they could hear the ghosts retreating due to the light, they bent over and gasped for air. Between all the sobbing and running, their lungs were on fire.

“Hello?” They heard a familiar voice call out, and their head snapped over to the spa, seeing Malroth idly sitting in there and relaxing. The tears began coming faster as they walked over, thinking perhaps he’d disappear at any moment. Malroth suddenly looked concerned as he stood up, grabbing a towel and running over to them.

He took in their disheveled appearance; the puffy eyes, tear-stained face, and worried expression, “Hey, it’s alright. What happened?” Anxiety set into Malroth’s heart as he looked at the poor builder. They were shaking from both fear and the bitter cold outside. It was, after all, almost winter time and it was absolutely freezing. The builder ran out with a baggy t-shirt and underwear.

“I just...Mal.” The builder said as Malroth wiped a tear away, realizing what it was. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen them after a nightmare. Hell, they both had them, and they knew what to do. Malroth sighed as he took the blanket off of them and picked them up with one arm. He lifted the builder, who hugged the stuffed animal a bit tighter as he took them over to the bench.

Once there, he placed them down, holding his hand out as they reluctantly gave up one of their small comforts. Malroth quickly helped them undress before picking them up again and taking them into the warm water. He sat down, submerging them both into the warm water as the builder wrapped both arms around his neck. The only parts of their body not submerged were their heads, and even then, some of the builder’s hair got wet.

The builder let out a choked sob again as they began crying into his chest and clinging onto him for dear life. Malroth rubbed soothing circles into their back, gently cooing at them as he made an attempt to get them calmer.

“It’s okay, I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” Malroth kept repeating as the sobs slowly died down into whimpers. The builder just sat there, almost limp in his arms. They were out of breath and tired and hurt. All they wanted to do was continue holding onto him.

“Want to tell me what it was about?” Malroth asked, not wanting to pry, but sometimes the builder felt better after talking about it. The builder just shook their head ‘no’, still not detaching themselves from his chest. Malroth hummed a bit, sitting there with the comfortable weight of the builder resting on him.

A few more minutes were spent in absolute silence before the builder finally sat up a bit, looking at Malroth for a moment before their gaze went downwards and off to the side. Their cheeks were flushed as they used one hand to wipe their eyes from the dried-up tears. They finally looked back at Malroth, who gave them a relaxed and understanding smile.

“I just…I got worried when I woke up, and you weren’t there.” The builder confessed the shaking of their body had finally stopped, and Malroth was happy to see them calming down and coming back to reality. The builder’s breathing was slowly evening back out, and they felt a lot less scared now that they were in Malroth’s arms again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Should we go to bed?” Malroth asked as the builder gave a small, meek nod. Malroth smiled as he got some water and brought it to their face, cleaning off the tear marks and squashing their cheeks. The builder made a small, annoying noise as the treatment before Malroth picked them up from underneath.

Malroth grabbed the towels the builder kept by the spa, happily grabbing them and wrapping up the builder and himself. He made sure to quickly grab hold of the blanket and stuffed animal, handing it to the builder to hold onto. The builder took them into their arms as Malroth leisurely walked back to the house.

It was like Malroth emitted an aura that the ghosts didn’t mess with, as they stayed away from them. Malroth opened the door, supporting the builder in one arm as the pair went into the house. Malroth easily navigated the dimly lit hallways and went to their bedroom. There he was able to sit the builder down on the bed.

The builder looked around the room, noticing how it seemed right again. Everything was a lot better for them when Malroth was around, apparently. Malroth got their attention as he tossed an extra towel onto their face. The builder made a small noise as the cloth slid off their face and into their lap. The builder just held it, watching as Malroth dried off his own hair.

Malroth quickly picked up on the spaced outlook in the builder’s eyes as he walked over, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around their head. He ruffled their hair up, getting the bits that were wet a little less soaking. Malroth, holding the builder’s head while he sat on the bed, bunched up the fabric around their neck and pulled them closer.

He gave them a small kiss on the forehead, making the builder smile warmly in their tired, love-drunk state. Malroth just smirked, “Well, we should get under the covers and sleep.” He said, grabbing the extra towels and tossing them into the corner of the room. The builder was too far gone to complain about the mess as he tucked them into bed.

Malroth’s arms protectively wrapped around the builder as they nuzzled closer to him, eyes heavy already. The builder closed their eyes, murmuring a small ‘I love you’ to Malroth before passing out. Malroth just stared at them for a moment, treasuring having them in his arms. Malroth gave one last kiss on their cheek before settling into the pillows, intent on getting some rest himself.


	2. Fly me to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a um...I was enjoying discord and they were talking about moon cheese and then shrek and then this happened real fast.

“You know, I once heard the moon was made of cheese.” Malroth stopped for a moment, turning his head to face the builder in bewilderment. He blinked a few times as he registered the sheer stupidity coming off of them. 

The builder turned back at them, smiling brightly that Malroth melted only a bit. The moonlight shone gently off the builder’s face as they both relaxed outside, grass and flowers surrounding them. It was almost enough for Malroth to forget what happened. Almost.

“The moon’s what?” Malroth asked, looking unimpressed as the builder just laughed loudly before pointing up at the moon.

“Somebody once told me the moon was made of cheese. They weren’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” The builder explained nonchalantly as Malroth just blinked a few times.

“They thought the moon was cheese? Seriously who taught you this?” Malroth asked, amusement lacing his voice.

“Um, I can’t say exactly who…just know I was told. They wanted to fly to the moon and collect the moon cheese.” The builder continued explaining. Honestly, Malroth was going on a small emotional rollercoaster. He just continued watched the builder in such a scenic view, spouting absolute nonsense.

“They wanted to go to the moon and collect moon cheese…that’s next-level stupidity.” Malroth explained before the builder sighed, leaning back into the cool grass. The stars were absolutely lovely tonight.

“Isn’t it a fun thought though. I mean we don’t know what’s really up there.” The builder pointed out and Malroth was almost getting a headache as his mind couldn’t take much more.

“Well if we want to talk about stupid things; if you were a star which one would you be?” Malroth asked, remembering a conversation he had with Lulu a week back about the stars.

“I’d be the moon.” The builder stated as Malroth stood up and put both arms up in defeat.

“That’s it, I’m out.” He said, making the builder laugh as they called out to Malroth to come back to them. Sadly, Malroth was for certain leaving as the builder wiped a tear from their eye due to how hard they were laughing.


	3. Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The builder opted to shave their legs and has to show Malroth

Malroth wasn’t the best when it came to human intricacies. He knew enough to get him by, but sometimes he builder liked to keep him on his toes. So when he came to take a shower and watched as his builder ran a sharp razor across their skin, he was mortified.

It took a second for Malroth to close the gap as he grabbed the builder's hand and looked at them with concern.

“What the hell are you doing?” Malroth was quick to question, checking the builder to make sure there were no serious injuries. When he spotted none on them, he felt relieved before he heard a distressed noise in the back of the builder's throat.

“Hey, you know normally I’m fine with you checking me out, but I was kind of busy.” The builder stayed bluntly, wondering what the hell got into Malroth and why he had stopped them from enjoying their shower.

“You didn’t answer me, why are you trying to hurt yourself.” Malroth knew the builder pretty damn well. Sure his builder was prone to doing things that would end up in injuries, but it was never intentional. This was completely intentional though

“I was shaving...wait a sec.” the builder seemed to buffer as it dawned on them that they never explained it to Malroth, and as the guys on the isle didn’t typically shave, he probably had no idea what they were doing, “I’m getting rid of the unneeded hair on my legs.” The builder finally confessed.

Malroth was even more confused now, the builder for some reason saw a need to rid themselves or hair? He knew about people cutting their hair as the builder had forced him to do it once, but it made no sense to get rid of the hair everywhere else.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Malroth asked and the builder just chuckled, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Do you truly wish to know?” The builder asked, and Malroth felt slightly uncomfortable knowing what his builder was capable of. Not to mention how they sometimes had slightly insane moments (at least they seemed insane to him).

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want to know.” He said with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice and the builder just smiled wider. Suddenly he felt the bare knee of the builder resting on his abs. The builder had one hand on the wall to keep balanced and Malroth just looked t their leg, clearly confused. Before he could say something the builder spoke up.

“Touch it.” The builder said with a chuckle as Malroth looked at them. This was definitely an insane moment on his builder's part.

“What?” Was the only thing Malroth could think of saying as the builder just laughed even more at this, grin no longer mischievous but was now unadulterated joy.

“Touch my leg.” The builder said with a jovial laugh, “Just touch my leg, you won’t regret it.” Malroth was still very confused as he put a large hand over the builder’s thigh.

It was an odd feeling, it was smooth and soft, almost like velvet under his fingertips he began just rubbing his hand over it, completely fascinated with the sensation. 

“It’s super velvety huh? Best feeling in the world. Shave your legs and then hop into a bed with freshly washed sheets and you’re in heaven.” The builder explained while removing their leg and looked at Malroth, content on explaining the joys of smooth smooth legs.

“It’s still weird but I can see why you’d do it.” Malroth murmured as the builder just smirked at them, grabbing the razor they placed to the side back.

“Wanna give it a try?” The builder suggested and as soon as Malroth was content he was again horrified. He was fine with the builder's legs feeling like this, but the thought of his own legs being like that was weird.

“No way.” Malroth stayed, making the builder pout before sighing.

“Can’t win them all.” A short pause as the builder thought of what to say, “Mind help me washing my back once I finish this leg? You did rudely interrupt me after all.” The builder suggested and Malroth rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I hope you know you’re worse than Lulu.” Malroth grumbled making the builder smirk.

“Whatever you drama queen.”


	4. Go to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Builder doesn't want to sleep. Malroth decides they need to. (Unedited sorry, just trying to get all the stories I have saved out)

“You need to sleep.“ Malroth stated, looking at the builder as they stared off into space in front of their workbench. Heavy bags were under their eyes as they spaced off, still trying to get work done despite behind exhausted.

“Not tired.” The builder stated, which Malroth knew immediately was a lie. He looked at the builder as they continued to try to stay awake so they could get the finishing touches done on their latest project. Last he remembered, they began working on it around six hours ago and hadn’t taken a single break from it.

“I can see your eyelids closing, it’s time for bed,” Malroth said while walking behind them, about to just toss them around like a hackysack and force them to sleep. He knew as soon as their head touched a pillow it would be lights out. The builder continued to protest, not wanting to give in despite the need for sleep being right behind their eyes.

“I said I’m not tired, I just need to finish.” The builder took a moment to yawn, which didn’t help their current argument, “I just need to finish this last bit up.” They finally muttered out and Malroth groaned in annoyance, knowing the builder all to well to take that as an excuse.

“Come here.” He said, picking them up like a child and instinctively the builder’s arms wrapped around his neck while he held them up from their butt. He began making his way to their bedroom, gently laying the builder down. The builder was sporting an adorable pouting face as they stared over at Malroth, clearly not happy but also being too tired to protest.

“You’re going to sleep,” Malroth said and began leaving before the Builder grabbed him by the pants leg and pulled him a bit. Malroth looked over at them questioningly before a small smirk fell on his lips. He quickly got situated in the bed after removing his shirt and the builder all too happily curled into him.

Malroth wrapped his arms around the builder’s frame and the builder murmured some words that he’d probably never understand before dozing off. Malroth just took a few moments to look over the builder and then at the rising sun above the horizon. It wouldn’t hurt if they slept until at least afternoon, or so he convinced himself. Not like they had anything important to do. Well, at least nothing more important than getting some rest.


	5. Music Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malroth is making a song for the builder, and the builder can't wait to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unedited chapter, again I'm sorry I'm too tired to do things.
> 
> Hey did you know I'm in a discord server? It's https://discord.gg/Sf3d6tx you should join the insanity it's super fun!

Everyone knew Malroth had a bit of a temper on him, it was common sense. He was an amazing person, but he still had a temper. The builder personally thought it was adorable, but even sometimes they had to question him on what he was mad about. Like now, as they walked into the study of their shared home, and Malroth was staring at a paper with a guitar they made sitting next to him.

“Having fun there?” The builder asked confused as to why he was shooting dagger at this poor paper. The tense and angry feeling seemed to just emanate from him, almost suffocating the builder in the vibes. Malroth looked up and quickly hid the paper, giving them a cautious look.

“Just working on something, need anything? Monsters attacking?” He was quick to ask, almost too fast for the builder. Intrust they just needed to grab one of their books of blueprints to add a new thing they had made to it. The builder hummed and shook their head, wandering over to the bookshelf they were looking for. Once they found the book the slid in the new blueprint, not wanting to clog up their little personal journal with trivial things.

“Do you need help with it?” The builder asked, walking over to check on whatever he was writing if he had even written anything. Malroth was quick to hide the paper under him, clearly not wanting the builder to see what it was. The builder just rose a questioning eyebrow. As Malroth never really had anything to hide. Still, if he was so intent on them not seeing what he was working on, then they’d give him his space.

“No, I don’t. I got it handled.” Malroth said and the builder gave in, giving him a dopey smile and hoping that Malroth, whatever he was doing, figured it out so he didn’t stew in his own anger for too long.

“Well then good luck, I’m sure water it is, it’ll be wonderful.” The builder said before wandering off, probably going to find some little project to keep them occupied. If they didn’t, they’d for sure just listen in on Malroth to find out what he was doing, and they didn’t want to breach his privacy like that even if it was so tempting (and it’s not like Malroth hadn’t done so before when he snatched their journal and went through it).

Once the builder was fore sure gone, Malroth sighed and looked over the couple of musical notes he had jotted down. He wasn’t even sure if he was doing this right. The builder had been teaching him how to play an instrument and he was keen on making a song, not only to thank them but to show that he can make things. Sadly, it wasn’t going too well. He barely remembered how they taught him how to read notes, so the probability of him doing it write as minuscule. 

It took another solid week before he had a product he liked. He was sure he had rushed it as the builder once told him they spent months on writing a single song, but Malroth wasn’t patient. He didn’t want to spend all that time making it when he could be playing it and showing it to the builder. 

He had finally worked up the courage to tell the builder he wanted to show them something, and now that the time had come he was just a bundle of nerves. He normally wasn’t ever this nervous about anything, but this was something he had worked so hard on and made himself. Maybe this is what the builder felt like whenever they finished something, hoping whoever it was for would like it. Being nervous until it was confirmed.

He heard the door open and the builder walked in, a giant smile on their face as they walked up to him and sat down on one of the cushions of their study room. The builder had figured what was going on a long time ago, as they weren’t stupid. Whenever they heard Malroth playing they’d quickly leave, knowing that he’d probably want it to be a surprise. It had been hard for them not to just sit there and listen, wondering if what he was working on had lyrics to it or not. What would his voice sound like? His voice itself was amazing but what about when he was actually singing.

“About time you got here, not like you do be late.” Malroth teased, trying to stop the nervous feeling from taking over him and the builder shot him a fake frown.

“Sorry, Lulu wanted the castle’s kitchen to be fancier so I was spending all day making it to her specifications.” The builder admitted and Malroth rolled his eyes. He should’ve known it had something to do with Lulu. Still, now that it was out of the way it was about time, “So what did you want to show me?” The builder said, lighting up so brightly it almost hurt Malroth. He looked over to the corner of the room while his face flushed a bit.

“Well since you’ve been teaching me how to play music I thought I’d…give a hand at writing something,” Malroth said and the look in his builder’s eyes made him feel a bit better. It was excitement that he made something for the builder. It wasn’t often as, despite no longer being the god of destruction, Malroth could properly make something. He was always far too serious and tense so it didn’t turn out right half the time.

Malroth clumsily began strumming, making a few mistakes here and there at first before getting into the groove of it. He had only played this piece a billion times in preparation for his. The builder just closed their eyes, listening to the notes melt together into a wonderful symphony. The builder was completely lost in the music that when it stopped they were finally thrown back into reality.

Malroth just sat there in anticipation with the guitar now next to him as the builder opened their eyes. Suddenly their eyes went brought and they jumped across the small clearing to tackle hug Malroth, sprawling them both on the floor. The builder was laughing, happier than they had been in a long time as the got up and stared at Malroth.

“You’re amazing, that as wonderful!” The builder said as Malroth processed what just happened. The builder was just overflowing with positive energies that it was almost infectious as Malroth smiled and looked at them.

“You liked it?” Malroth asked as the builder enthusiastically nodded their head.

“I loved it, can you keep playing me music forever, Mal? Please? I want to hear your songs.” The builder said as Malroth just stared at them before smiling and rustling their hair up a bit.

“Only if you keep building things,” Malroth said and the builder just couldn’t contain the giant grin on their face as they went back into a hug, both laughing. Maybe this was also how the builder felt when they liked something they made. No, Malroth was sure this feeling he had was far greater. It was the best feeling ever and he hoped it would never end.


End file.
